spellswordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard
The Wizard is the scholar of arcane esoterica. Through careful study - be it through a university, lone teacher, or solo research, the Wizard amasses spells in to a volume and picks them at his or her whim. That said, their grasp of arcane magic is not as adamant of their peers, the Sorcerer, so they tend to either specialize or generalize - which is to say they can competently work with all forms of magic, or they can only work well with a few. Wizards have excellent utility, and with the ability to learn many different spells, they seldom want for a particular effect, though it may not be as powerful as they desire. The Wizard has two versions - the Scholarly Wizard and the War Wizard Wizard Arcane Casting This section details how Wizards gain, augment, and cast spells. Schools Wizards cast spells from the arcane schools. To gain access to a school, a Wizard must have at least one cantrip from that school. Wizards gain cantrips through the Cantrip feat. Augments Wizards gain a natural augment to their spells equal to the modifier of their primary spellcasting ability score (Intelligence, by default). This natural augment is applied differently across different schools however; see specialization below. Specialization At creation, Wizards must choose which schools are naturally augmented and which are not, and to what degree the augmentation is applied. All schools begin with no natural augmentation, but a Wizard can apply specialization points to raise their natural augmentation. They begin with 8 specialization points. Each point can be used to raise the natural augmentation by 1/2 of the Wizard's primary ability score. A maximum of Two points can be used on a school to raise it to the full natural augmentation. Learning Spells (the Spellbook) Wizards store spells in a spellbook. The book may be as large as the wizard wishes to carry around. Each spell takes up as many pages as its spell level. There is no hard limit to how many spells a book can hold. It takes time to flip between spells, however, so wizards must spend a half action to turn to a spell from a different school than the most recent one cast. Wizards must have their spellbook to cast a spell effectively. Wizards may also learn spells by spending skill points on them. Spells learned in this fashion count towards the Wizard's skill trick maximum, but do not require a spellbook to cast, and are cast with the augments normal for that Wizard. The Scholarly Wizard The Scholarly Wizard has 6 skill points per level and a d4 hit die. The Scholarly Wizard variant focuses on having more skills in exchange for combat durability. Specifically, they have moderate skills in exchange for a low hit dice. Primary Ability Scholarly Wizards use Intelligence as their primary ability stat. The War Wizard The War Wizard has 4 skill points per level and a d6 hit die. The War Wizard variant focuses durability over skillfulness. Specifically, they have a moderate hit dice in exchange for a low skill progression. Primary Ability War Wizards use Intelligence as their primary ability stat.